7. Kapitel: Der Irrwicht im Schrank
Band 3/Kapitelübersichten 7. Kapitel: Der Irrwicht im Schrank (im Original: The Boggart in the Wardrobe) Draco Malfoy spielt noch längere Zeit über genüsslich den Schwerverletzten. Er will damit nicht nur erreichen, dass Hagrid seine Lehrerstelle verliert, sondern auch seine Mitschüler durch die angeblich notwendigen Hilfeleistungen schikanieren. Während Ron und Harry seine Zaubertrankzutaten schnippeln und schälen müssen, stichelt Draco, Harry sei ja bloß zu feige, selbst nach Sirius Black zu suchen und sich an ihm zu rächen. Harry versteht Dracos Bemerkung nicht und rätselt, aus welchem Grund er wohl seinen potenziellen Mörder suchen sollte. Während dieser Zaubertränkestunde hackt Professor Snape besonders fies auf Neville Longbottom herum, der seinen Schrumpftrank verpatzt hat. Snape droht ihm hämisch an, die Wirkung seines Gebräus an seiner Kröte Trevor zu testen und nur dank Hermines heimlicher Hilfe wird Nevilles geliebtes Haustier nicht vergiftet. Auf dem Weg durch die Schulgänge fällt Ron und Harry auf, dass Hermine zuerst direkt hinter ihnen geht und im nächsten Moment erst die Treppe zu ihnen hoch rennt. Seltsam ist auch, dass sie etliche Lehrbücher mit sich herumträgt, die sie eigentlich gar nicht für den Unterricht an diesem Tag braucht. Die erste Unterrichtsstunde von Professor Lupin vermittelt fast allen in Harrys Klasse und vor allem Neville ein Erfolgserlebnis: Lupin übt mit ihnen praktisch, einen Irrwicht lächerlich zu machen und zum Platzen zu bringen. Allen gelingt es und sie sind begeistert. Allerdings greift der Lehrer ein, als Harry an die Reihe kommt. Harry fragt sich nach der Stunde, ob Lupin ihn nach dem Erlebnis im Hogwarts Express für zu nervenschwach gehalten hat. Andere in der Klasse wundern sich darüber, dass sich der Irrwicht in eine Art schwebender Kristallkugel verwandelt hat, um Lupin zu ängstigen. Am Rand erwähnt: Waddiwasi, Riddikulus, Todesfee 7. Kapitel im Film Die Szenen in Zaubertränke entfallen. Dracos angebliche starke Leiden aufgrund seines Arms bekommt der Zuschauer stattdessen durch einige von ihm gestöhntne Bemerkungen in der großen Halle mit. Draco scheint damit im Film nicht mehrere Tage im Krankenflügel verbracht zu haben. In der großen Halle wird Harrys Aufmerksamkeit aber schnell auf etwas anderes gelenkt als Dracos Gejammer: Laut eines Zeitungsartikels soll Sirius Black in einem Dorf namens "Dufftown" nicht weit von Hogwarts gesehen worden sein. Diese Szene gibt es nur im Film. In Lupins Unterricht geht es wie im Buch um das Bekämpfen eines Irrwichts. Wie immer im Film sind Schüler aus allen Häusern dabei. Lupin flüstert im Film Neville die letzten Anweisungen nur ins Ohr, statt sie laut vor der Klasse zu sagen. Ron zaubert seiner Spinne Rollschuhe, anstatt ihr die Beine wegzuzaubern, Parvatis Irrwicht ist im Film keine Mumie, sondern eine riesige Schlange die Parvati in einen Schachtelteufel verwandelt. Der entscheidendste Unterschied ist allerdings, dass Harrys Irrwicht bereits die Form eines Dementors angenommen hat, als Lupin sich vor ihn wirft. Er handelt dabei so offensichtlich, dass es anders als im Buch wohl niemandem entgeht, dass er Harry nicht gegen den Irrwicht antreten lassen will. Der Irrwicht verwandelt sich für Lupin in einen Vollmond, den man - im Gegensatz zum Buch - nicht mit einer Kristallkugel verwechseln kann. Lupin wandelt den Vollmond zu einem weißen Luftballon, der Luft abgebend durch das Klassenzimmer zischt und von Lupin wieder im Schrank eingesperrt wird. en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 3H